1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and method for making the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having the function of proximity communication and method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 7 show a conventional method for making a semiconductor package. Referring to FIG. 1, a first active chip 10 and a bridge chip 11 are provided. The first active chip 10 has an active surface 101, a back surface 102, a plurality of bumps 103 and a plurality of non-contact pads 104. The non-contact pads 104 and the bumps 103 are disposed adjacent to the active surface 101. The bridge chip 11 has an active surface 111, a back surface 112 and a plurality of non-contact pads 113. The non-contact pads 113 are disposed adjacent to the active surface 111.
Referring to FIG. 2, the first active chip 10 and the bridge chip 11 are bonded together by a glue layer 12. Referring to FIG. 3, a second active chip 13 is provided. The second active chip 13 has an active surface 131, a back surface 132, a plurality of bumps 133 and a plurality of non-contact pads 134. The non-contact pads 134 and the bumps 133 are disposed adjacent to the active surface 131. Referring to FIG. 4, the second active chip 13 and the bridge chip 11 are bonded together by the glue layer 12.
Referring to FIG. 5, an organic substrate 14 is provided. The organic substrate 14 has a top surface 141, a bottom surface 142 and a cavity 143. Referring to FIG. 6, the bumps 103 of the first active chip 10 and the bumps 133 of the second active chip 13 are mounted to the top surface 141 of the organic substrate 14, so that the first active chip 10 and the second active chip 13 are electrically connected to the organic substrate 14. Referring to FIG. 7, an underfill 15 is formed between the first active chip 10 and the organic substrate 14, and the second active chip 13 and the organic substrate 14, respectively, so as to form a semiconductor package 1. In the semiconductor package 1, the non-contact pads 104 of the first active chip 10 are capacitively coupled to the non-contact pads 113 of the bridge chip 11, so as to provide proximity communication between the first active chip 10 and the bridge chip 11. The non-contact pads 134 of the second active chip 13 are capacitively coupled to the non-contact pads 113 of the bridge chip 11, so as to provide proximity communication between the second active chip 13 and the bridge chip 11.
The conventional semiconductor package 1 has the following disadvantages. First, the semiconductor package 1 warps easily due to coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the organic substrate 14, the first active chip 10 and the second active chip 13. Second, the precise alignment between the first active chip 10 and the bridge chip 11, or the second active chip 13 and the bridge chip 11 is difficult, and thus the yield rate is low.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a semiconductor package and method for making the same to solve the above problems.